the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Comte Charles Emmanuel d'Eu
Charles Emmanuel (14 May 1756 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman, currently posessing the title of Comte d'Eu. The majority of his familial background us unknown, as there is little knowledge on his origin other than his place and date of birth. He does not come directly from noble origin. Early Life Charles Emmanuel, born Edward Matthew Exaivior, came from a middle-class moderately wealthy city family in Edinburgh, Scotland. It is unknown what his parents name or occupations were due to delays in recovering said information. Born in 1756 on May 14th, Edward grew up in the inner city of Edinburgh as a young infant. In November of 1758, Edward's father passed of an unknown work-related incident. Because of the feudal system in place at the time, Edward's mother was terrified that what wealth the family had at the time would be seized by the city, so she immediately began collecting and saving every shilling that the family owned until in May of 1759, on Edward's 3rd birthday, she bought a ticked to send him to a relative's home in rural northern Grandelumiere. He was raised there until he was 8 years old, when a large fire destroyed the house and killed both of the relatives raising him in April of 1764. Edward only survived because he was playing outside in a field when the fire started. Once again, the records of who the relatives were could not be recovered. With no money and no known family, Edward set off for the city of Calais, the only major city he know how to get to due to his adoptive relatives owning a map of northern Grandelumiere with that city specifically marked for an unknown reason. The home he lived in was approximately 130 kilometers east of Calais, but Edward got lucky by managing to get passage there in exchange for 2 years of farm labor. By the time he was 10, in May of 1766, the farmer agreed to take him to the city. Once he had arrived, penniless, he began trying to make a living for himself. He worked many small jobs around the city, polishing shoes and working at markets at such, until he was 14 years of age. Military Service At this point Edward finally felt it was time to move on with his life so in 1770 he joined the Grandelumierian Imperial Army. Enlisting in June of 1770, he showed proficiency as a soldier, especially in drill, bayonet and sword ability. He quickly succeeded in rising through the Army, being promoted to Soldat de première classe in 1772, Caporal in 1774, Caporal-chef in 1775, and finally Sergent in 1779, after 9 years of volunteer service. By this point he had seen numerous battles and gained a small reputation among the enlisted men under him for his brutal strength and passion. He was considering retirement when he was stationed in Dijon as a palace guard for his final assignment. Reign of Louis XII / Revolution During his military service, or rather towards the end of it, Edward became caught up in the brief revolutionary wave. While stationed as a guard in Dijon at Les Palais des Ducs de Bourgogne, there was an attack and subsequent mob on the palace. He managed to protect several members of the Nobility, including Her Ladyship the Duchess de Montpensier and His Eminent and Most Catholic Majesty Emperor Louis Joseph XIV, then known as His Eminence Cardinal Charles Dieudonne, among others. Reportedly, His Eminance at the time suggested that the group escape to the prison La Bastion under the camouflage of civilian clothing. Edward managed to cover their escape from behind while they all hurried to La Bastion. Once there, they managed to survive for a couple of nights until they were rescued by other soldiers once the mob had cleared. Retirement and Serfdom After the events at La Bastion, Edward felt compelled to try and move his life onward in another direction. He retired in June of 1779, at age 23. He immediately sought out a job working for a member of the nobility, and quickly got one. In July, he began working as a personal servant and guard to His Lordship Duc Hyacinthe Charles de Lorraine. He remained in the Duc's service for over a year, performing many tasks along his side. In 1781, he finally felt it was time to take on his own nobility. Becomming a Noble In 1781, Edward saved every scrap and scrape of money he had and attempted at a nobility title while at court as a serf. With his military and service reputation behind him, he was accepted and on that same day, crowned Comte d'Eu, and made the head of House Eu. He then had his name legally changed to Charles Matthew Emmanuel, keeping a middle name for use only on his personal whim. He now stands to this day holding that title.